


My Heart I Surrender

by BeTheCheeto



Series: MadaTobi Week 2019 [4]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, M/M, MadaTobi Week 2019, Marriage of Convenience
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 09:22:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20151313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeTheCheeto/pseuds/BeTheCheeto
Summary: When the unthinkable happens, Madara runs. Too bad for him, he's the one person his pursuer can't resist.





	My Heart I Surrender

Madara gasped and clutched at his abdomen as he felt another jolt of heat stab through him. He was staring at the floor, though he could barely see the shattered shards of ceramic that lay there through his blurred vision. He continued pressing impossibly hard on his own stomach, as though that could stop what he knew was happening inside of him, though his mind wouldn’t accept it. 

It simply wasn’t possible. He was  _ Uchiha Madara,  _ one of the strongest shinobi of his generation and a feared warrior. He was intimidating, cold, and calculating. There is no way - NO WAY - that someone like him could be presenting as an  _ Omega. _ He was made to be an Alpha! He could never be Hokage if he wasn’t an Alpha! They would never accept an Omega as their leader. 

Madara’s head was spinning, but he caught the first scent of trouble then - the scent of an Alpha on the prowl. He had been in his first heat for less than 5 minutes, and already, someone had smelled him and was now seeking him out. Madara fought his body’s urge to go to them, to  _ please _ them, and instead forced himself to use his shinobi training and plan his exit strategy. He sacrificed precious time writing out a letter to Hashirama (Lord only knew what the man would do if Madara just took off on him, and the possibility of his  _ very _ Alpha best friend finding him in the middle of a heat inspired thoughts that Madara would rather not reflect on for fear of seeking out the man himself in his current state), and ran for it, as far as he could. 

He quickly made it out of the village. He could tell he had been sensed by several Alphas, but had flickered by them quickly enough that he was sure they wouldn’t be able to follow him. He ran as fast as the intense pain allowed, and the farther he got from civilization, the worse it got. He knew that within the hour, he would be in full-blown heat, desperate for someone to fuck him, and he had to be locked up somewhere safe when that happened. 

He found a cave with a rock large enough to cover the entrance nearby, and despite his handicap, was able to barricade himself in quite nicely. He let out the breath he had been holding as he leaned against the wall, sweating and shaking. He knew he had just barely made it, but he figured he would be safe here for the remainder of his heat. He huddled in the corner of the cave farthest from the entrance, hoping that would be far enough to prevent any passing Alphas from smelling him. He whimpered as his symptoms worsened, and curled up into a ball, praying it would end soon. 

******************************************

When he woke, all he knew was how hot it was. He thought he had seen light, but… it certainly is dark in here. His clothes are damp with sweat, and he can hardly even see clearly, he is so out of his mind with unsated lust. He wondered briefly if jerking off would make him feel any better, but quickly pushed the idea aside. He refused to give in. After all, he came here so no one would know his shameful secret, and if he was to maintain that, he would have to make sure that he was capable of handling this. 

As his mind starts to clear, he realizes he is not alone. He sits up quickly, too quickly, and hisses as the movement aggravates every sore muscle in his overheated body. When his eyes finally adjust to the dim light stretching from the thin moonbeam drifting lazily into the cave from the crack in the stone covering that had definitely not been here when Madara had fallen asleep. His eyes dart through the darkness, finally landing on what had woken him: the white-haired shinobi smirking at him from the corner. Madara scowled as he tried to hide his obvious heat from the youngest surviving Senju brother. “What do you want?” he growled. He cursed his obvious breathlessness. 

Tobirama raised an eyebrow at his tone, suddenly examining him carefully. Taking in his feverish pale skin, heaving chest, and fists clenched tightly in his pants, Tobirama's eyes narrowed in suspicion. He sniffed at the air carefully, and Madara froze. In the two years since the village’s construction, Madara had decided Tobirama must be a Beta because of his seeming disinterest in any sort of romantic entanglement, but the way his eyes widened now, he definitely looked like…  _ an Alpha. _

The way he looked at Madara made the older man dizzy with need. Madara had to fight his newly emerged, Omega instincts telling him to offer himself to Tobirama, promising that he would feel _ so _ much better with that hungry gaze hovering directly above him as Tobirama filled him. It was impossibly difficult, but Madara was stubborn enough that he simply pressed his legs together and ignored the slick forming in response to Tobirama's dark eyes. 

He scrambled backwards until he was pushed against the wall when Tobirama stood and started prowling towards Madara. “Who knew the great Uchiha Madara was secretly an Omega? How have you hidden this so long?” he asked, his voice husky and deep in an extraordinarily sexy way Madara had never heard before. 

Madara opened his mouth, but nothing came out as Tobirama continued stalking closer. “Is that it, Madara? Are you trying to hide? Have you ever had someone to help you through a heat?” Tobirama asked softly, now crouching directly before Madara and placing his hands on the wall on either side of him. He leaned in even closer, whispering in Madara's ear, “Would you like me to help you with this one?”

The husky whisper sent chills down Madara's spine, and he swallowed hard. “G-get away from me,” he said, but it was so quiet and meek that it only made Tobirama chuckle darkly. 

“Is that really what you want, Madara? Do you want me to leave you alone? Or would you rather I fuck you until you're hoarse from screaming my name? Fill you slowly and pound into you until you're breathless and needy?”

Madara whimpered, and his hormones were going so stir crazy from Tobirama's intoxicating Alpha scent being so near to him that he couldn't even bring himself to feel embarrassed for the sound. “...please…” he breathed, though he wasn't even entirely sure what he was asking for. 

Tobirama seemed happy to make the decision for him, however, as lips crashed against his own and Tobirama threw himself into Madara's body, toppling the older man to the ground and situating himself between his legs. As Tobirama situated them into an obscene position, his lips never stopped moving against Madara's, and the older man let out a moan as Tobirama's tongue slipped through his barely parted lips, forcing Madara's into an aggressive dance. 

Part of Madara was screaming that he needed to stop this, to push the younger man off, but that part was small and fleeting, and completely overwhelmed by the part that felt immense relief at Tobirama's Alpha presence soothing his raging hormones. The pain he had felt so intensely just moments ago was eased instantly with just the promise of his desperate need being fulfilled. 

Tobirama sat up from laying atop Madara just long enough to tug his own shirt over his head, and Madara whimpered at the gorgeous rock-hard abs and toned pecs that were revealed. Tobirama smirked at him before leaning down again to reclaim Madara's mouth in an all-consuming kiss. He pulled his chest away just enough to reach between them and untie the obi securing Madara's casual yukata that he had not had time to change out of before leaving home. He then made short work of separating the edges and pushing the material off Madara's shoulders, and the overheated Omega moaned loudly into the other's mouth when flesh met flesh. 

Tobirama broke the kiss then, and Madara gasped for air as the younger began trailing his lips down the column of Madara's throat, leaving teasing bites and kisses in his wake. “I never imagined you'd sound so good, Madara,” he whispered, his voice thick with desire. “I could listen to you moan for me all night.”

“Nnn…” Madara closed his eyes, struggling to focus on anything besides the lips almost lovingly caressing his throat or the hand working its way into his trousers. When that hand managed to circle his achingly hard cock, he groaned and gave up trying to fight how amazing this all felt. “Nngh, Tobirama… oh, gods…” 

Tobirama smirked against Madara's throat as he bit down hard on the hollow where neck met shoulder, rewarded with a sharp gasp. He stroked Madara for a moment longer as he sucked a dark mark into pale flesh, pulling back and taking a few seconds to stare hungrily at his handiwork before allowing his lips to travel farther down. He kissed down Madara's chest until he reached nipples already standing pebbled and hard, sucking one into his mouth while he flicked the other with his fingers. He was absolutely delighted with the pleased whine he received from his partner as a result. 

“Tobi...rama… please…” Madara begged.

Tobirama chuckled darkly. “Patience, pet. I'm nowhere near finished with you,” he growled seductively. The words sent shivers down Madara's spine, but he released a pathetic whimper when Tobirama's hand slipped from his cock. 

His disappointment didn't last long, however, when Tobirama unfastened his pants, stripping him of both pants and boxers quickly and efficiently. Madara watched bleary-eyed as the albino settled himself between his knees, his head near Madara's crotch. He prayed to every god he knew that Tobirama would stop teasing him and get on with it. He was desperate, out of his mind with lust and the craziness that (so he had heard) accompanied any heat, but was most commonly known for the first. When Tobirama looked up at him, his eyes were gentle and  _ caring _ , and Madara didn't know what to make of that, so he was glad when only a second later, Tobirama took him into his mouth and he didn't have to think anymore. Madara was so swept up by how  _ good _ it felt to have Tobirama sucking him that he hardly noticed the fingers circling his entrance gathering slick until the first press against his hole, and he moaned loudly as the first finger slid in without resistance. Tobirama groaned around the older man's cock at the tightness that he met, imagining how good it would feel when he would thrust into that tight heat. He slid in a second finger, becoming impatient, but carefully watching the rapture spread across Madara's face for any signs of discomfort. He thrust his fingers gently in and out, scissoring them when he saw nothing but pleasure in the way Madara writhed for him, and he continued twisting his fingers, searching for just the right angle. Madara cried out when he found it, and Tobirama smirked, relentlessly abusing the older man's prostate as he sucked hard on his cock. 

“Oh, FUCK! Tobirama, st-stop… I'm gonna cum,” Madara gasped out.

Tobirama didn't stop. Instead, he pressed his tongue into the slit at the head of Madara's cock, and Madara wailed. When Tobirama's free hand started fondling Madara's balls, he couldn't stop himself and he came with a breathless cry, Tobirama swallowing around him with practiced ease. 

He breathed heavily as Tobirama pulled off of him with a gentle ‘pop’ that he didn’t even hear over the blood pounding in his ears, and he frowned in confusion when Tobirama sat back on his knees. “Is that… all you’re going to do?” he panted out, uncaring that in his normal state he would hate himself for making it so obvious that he desperately wanted more. 

Tobirama arched an amused brow at him, before smirking and shaking his head lightly. He teasingly slapped Madara’s thigh, and the older man yelped in surprise. “I thought I told you, I’m not anywhere close to done with you yet. However, when I take you, I want you to be able to focus on the feel of me inside you, pounding my cock into your tight ass. I need you to be able to feel every surge of pleasure, every brush of my cock inside you, every kiss and bite, and I want you to feel me stake my claim when I come deep inside you.” As he spoke the words in a deep, husky voice, he smoothly slid his way up Madara’s body until he was pressed down on top of him again, and Madara whimpered when the weight of the younger man pressed him into the dirt below.

He had to admit, with the edge of his heat taken off by his orgasm, he could feel more. Every light, teasing touch of Tobirama's fingertips as they barely grazed over his skin left a fiery trail of heat and lust, and had the older man already hardening again. He watched without much comprehension as Tobirama stalked over until he was hovering directly above him again, and his eyes closed when Tobirama's fingers started pumping him slowly. He let out a moan, and his hips thrust upwards into that tight grasp as Tobirama used his own cum as lubrication for his strokes. 

He was so lost in the feel of everything, the intense pleasure shooting through him, that he cried out in thrilled surprise when the blunt head of Tobirama's cock pressed into his ready and slick entrance, gently surging forwards at a steady pace as Madara's eyes flew open. He gasped at the look of pure, unadulterated lust in Tobirama's eyes as the younger man stared down at him without ceasing the gentle pressure of his hips that was slowly driving him inch by inch into Madara.

Madara hummed contentedly when Tobirama  _ finally _ bottomed out inside of him, but when he went to pull out in order to thrust back in, strong fingers tightened almost painfully on his biceps. “Wait!” Madara cried. Tobirama's eyes shot to Madara's face, concern etched over his brow. Madara blushed at his outburst and mumbled, “Just stay… for a minute… please?”

Uncharacteristically uncertain eyes met Tobirama's, and the lines of concern softened into a gentle smile. Tobirama's hips pressed down as far as they could, and he reached up to brush sweaty hair from Madara's face. “Of course. If that's what you need,” he said, and his eyes were filled with so much depth and meaning that Madara felt he might drown in it. Surprisingly, though, Madara found that the emotions surging through him we're not unpleasant. He was actually quite enjoying the way Tobirama's lustful and adoring gaze was stirring feelings in him that he had never felt with another. Madara froze as he realized what that might mean, and suddenly he was desperate to override those thoughts and emotions. He clenched hard around Tobirama, causing both of them to moan loudly, and Tobirama took it as a sign to proceed, as he pulled most of the way out and then thrust back in, hard. Madara cried out at the sensation.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ … fuck yeah…” he moaned as Tobirama kept going with the same brutal rhythm as his first thrust. 

It wasn't long before Madara felt his release building again, his Omega hormones apparently determined to make his orgasms easy and intense. He clenched a warning around Tobirama, and was only driven closer to the edge by the younger man's loud, lustful moan. His vision had gone white around the edges, and all he could see was Tobirama's face, surrounded by a halo of white that made the pale man look almost angelic, and Madara cried out as he came for the second time that night, his seed splattering between their chests. Tobirama's hips slowed as he fucked Madara gently through his orgasm, stilling when Madara's writhing body did and watching the older man struggle to catch his breath.

Madara closed his eyes and dropped his head back, breathing deeply and trying not to be overwhelmed as his senses came back to him slowly. When he had finally gained back some of his mind, Tobirama was smirking down at him. “I hope that's not all you've got in you. I'm still not finished,” he drawled. Madara moaned as he felt the hard cock still inside him twitch, and could already feel himself hardening again in response to the needs of his Alpha.

Tobirama smirked mischievously at Madara before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in, hard. Madara cried out as his over-sensitive prostate was impacted and Tobirama grinned devilishly as he picked up a brutal pace, chasing his own end and causing Madara to let out a litany of gasps, moans and curses as Tobirama's cock drove into him over and over.

“Oh, gods… Tobirama, please…” the older man begged. 

Ordinarily, Tobirama would have smirked at the breathless desperation in Madara's voice. At present, however, he was too distracted holding his own orgasm at bay until he brought his partner back to the edge, which thankfully, he was never far from in his hormonal, heat-ridden state. “Please what, Madara?” he grunted out between clenched teeth as he continued to thrust relentlessly into Madara's abused hole.

Madara moaned hearing his name spill from the others’ lips. “Please, Tobirama… claim me…” 

Hearing those words cause Tobirama's control to break. His thrusts became erratic, and he reached between them to stroke his partner's neglected erection in an attempt to please the other man before he met his own end. 

Madara watched, enraptured, and the red-eyed shinobi above him threw his head back and moaned loudly as his hips hitched deep inside him. Madara clenched around him when he felt his partner's seed fill him in bursts, and the feeling of  _ belonging _ sent him spiraling over his own edge. 

It was some time before either of them surfaced from their afterglow, and Tobirama shook himself out of post-orgasmic stupor first, pulling out and stepping away to reassemble his clothes. He gently shook Madara, who jolted and stared at Tobirama as though he had three heads. “You should get cleaned up. We need to get back to the village shortly.” His tone had already returned to his usual (if slightly more breathless) indifference. 

Madara shook himself, and stared at the younger man as his heat cleared to allow him to think properly. Looking down at himself and the messy state he was in, he squawked in indignation. “I… you!...we!...” he tried, but could hardly form words, let alone a coherent sentence. 

Tobirama raised an amused brow at him before fetching a cloth and handing it to him. “As much as I enjoy watching you lose your ever-present grace, as I said earlier, we should be going. The next wave of your heat should hit within a few hours, and I should like for us to be safely sequestered in one of our homes for the spectacular show I'm sure that is going to turn out to be.”

Madara forced himself to gather enough composure to glare at the Senju. “If you think I'm letting this happen again, you're insane.” Tobirama had the audacity to throw his head back and laugh. Madara glared at him. “And what, pray tell, is so funny?” he asked, trying to keep his voice cold and unaffected. 

Tobirama looked at him with eyes full of mirth. “Come on, Madara, you know as well as I do that the second wave is always worse than the first. Don't be foolish. What are you planning to do, hide out here until your heat is over? That could take days.” 

Madara swallowed hard. He actually hadn't known that. Having never even considered that he would be an Omega, Madara had never bothered to try to understand the complexities of an Omega’s heat cycle. But he certainly wasn't about to let this arrogant Senju in on his shameful secret. “Of course I knew that, I can handle myself, Senju,’ he growled, turning away to hide his blush as he adjusted his clothes. 

Tobirama sighed. “Of course I know you  _ can _ handle yourself. You’ve obviously been doing it for years, though I don’t know how you’ve possibly snuck out for days at a time without all of us noticing since the construction of the village if this is your brilliant, masterful plan each time. My point is that you don’t have to, Madara. Why put yourself through that needlessly?”

“I’ll be fine. Plus, you really think I’ll feel comfortable at  _ your _ house?” he asked incredulously. 

Tobirama raised a brow at his tone. “If you must know, a part of my home is carefully designed to disguise an Omega’s scent. I do this for many Omegas in the village who don’t wish to select a mate yet. Supporting one through a heat is nothing new to me.”

Madara snorted. “You mean your bedroom?”

The last thing Madara expected was the flash of heat in the albino’s eyes. “How dare you accuse me of taking advantage of Omegas!” he hissed angrily through his teeth. 

Madara swallowed slightly at the sudden burst of anger, his Omega hormones telling him to back down and apologize to his Alpha. Much to his horror, his brain would only supply images of him on his knees before the Alpha. To hide this, he looked at the place they had just lain. “Oh, no, where on Earth would I get that impression,” he said drily, looking pointedly at Tobirama. 

Tobirama swallowed, but turned his glare to Madara. “You didn’t exactly mind, if I recall correctly.”    
Madara just sighed. “Look, there’s no use in us fighting. You’re serious about helping?” he asked tentatively. He could already feel warmth building in his chest again, and he couldn’t say he liked the idea of spending the next few days writhing in pain in this dingy cave. 

Tobirama rolled his eyes. “Have you ever heard me say anything I didn’t mean?”

Madara nodded. “Okay. But no more sex.”

Tobirama was quiet for a minute, causing Madara to look at him questioningly. “I’ll try.”

  
Madara laughed. “You’ll  _ try?! _ Are you kidding?”

Tobirama sighed. “Look, Madara. As I’ve already said, I’ve helped many Omegas through their heats without having sex with them. But you… I got your scent, and I just… it’s the first time I’ve ever understood what they meant when they talk about losing control. I couldn’t… I couldn’t stop. I had to take you,” he finished quietly. 

Madara stared for a minute. “And that’s supposed to make me feel better?!” he screeched. 

“No. But you have my word that I will restrain myself, physically, if I have to, if you truly wish to be left alone. I apologize if you didn’t enjoy what happened earlier.”

Madara scoffed. “You must be really stupid. Of course I enjoyed it. It was mind-altering.” He pointedly ignored the pleased smirk on Tobirama’s face. “I just wish it wasn’t necessary…” he trailed off quietly.

Tobirama sighed. “Madara, there's nothing to be ashamed of. It's okay for an Omega to need an Alpha’s help to get through a heat.”

Madara turned furious eyes on Tobirama, turning away and blushing when he saw the younger man nonchalantly tugging up his pants. He growled, “That's easy for you to say. You're an Alpha. Never would have expected that,” he said, mumbling the last part under his breath, ignoring how petulant he sounded. Tobirama raised a brow at him, and Madara blushed and rushed on. “You have no idea how pathetic this feels! I'm not  _ supposed _ to be an Omega! I'm head of my clan, and co-founder of our village, the strongest in the five great nations! How am I supposed to hold two positions of great power when everyone finds out I'm an  _ Omega?!” _

Tobirama shrugged. “So they won't find out. After all, how long have you been hiding it so far? I mean, you're 26, so I'm guessing you've known for quite some time.” Madara flushed and looked away, refusing to meet the younger man's eyes. “By the way, how  _ have _ you hidden it? I'm truly curious. It's difficult enough hiding my Alpha status, I imagine it must be harder to hide as an Omega, with your heats and all. What's your secret?” 

Madara said nothing, but turned away to hide the blush that was intensifying on his cheeks. Damn these stupid Omega hormones! He  _ needed  _ to be more in control of this, he was an  _ Uchiha,  _ for God's sake! He could feel Tobirama’s curious gaze on him, but he couldn’t bring himself to admit to the man. He prayed Tobirama would never learn the truth of this heat, sure that what would follow would be the longest mocking session of his life. What surprised him was what happened next. 

“Madara?” His name was spoken quietly, questioningly. It inspired Madara to look up at the other man, despite the rosy hue still glowing on his normally-pale cheeks. Tobirama’s face was filled with wonder. “This is your first heat.” It wasn’t a question, and Madara froze. He couldn’t bring himself to deny it, but Tobirama could never know! No one could ever know! It was embarrassing enough to be a late bloomer, but to be an Omega on top of that, when EVERYONE expected him to be an Alpha?! He couldn’t stand the shame. 

He cleared his throat. “We should go. I’m starting to get all hot again,” he snarled. 

Fortunately, Tobirama let it drop. “Here, put these on,” he said, holding out a pair of wrist cuffs to Madara. He looked to the elder’s face, and answered the question there. “They mask the scent of an Omega. They won’t cover it completely, but they’ll hopefully buy us enough time to get to my home without any unwanted attention.”

As Madara put them on, he marveled at the intricacy of the seals. “Did you make these?” Tobirama nodded. “Why?”

Tobirama looked up from repacking his bag and shrugged. “I help Omegas. I refuse to allow my endotype to make me a mindless fucking machine, like so many other Alphas. Being an Omega doesn’t make you a second-rate citizen, it just makes your physical needs different. I believe that Omegas should be able to live out their heat in peace. Some Omegas don’t want to ever be bred, or married, or fucked through their heat, and that is their choice. I believe in respecting that, but it is hard, even for me. So, there are some extra measures I take to protect the Omegas in my care, from other Alphas, yes, but also from me.”

Madara was stunned by his response, but had no time to question it as Tobirama announced that they should be on their way. He followed Tobirama and the run home was awkwardly silent. 


End file.
